<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Jenny's Spectacular Birthday Surprise by WizardofOzymandias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744442">Red Jenny's Spectacular Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardofOzymandias/pseuds/WizardofOzymandias'>WizardofOzymandias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mayhem, Pranks, Skyhold shenanigans, accidental nudity, streaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardofOzymandias/pseuds/WizardofOzymandias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dagna cooks up a special elixir for Sera's birthday, the unexpected results provide plenty of amusement for Sera and a bit of chaos around Skyhold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Jenny's Spectacular Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Resident/gifts">Current_Resident</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry it took me so long to turn in this treat. I loved the prompt you came up with for these two, but real life kept getting in the way. I debated whether to even submit this so late into the exchange, but I figured better late than never. Thanks for requesting this pairing; I always love writing these two!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No peeking!” Dagna insisted. She kept her hand on Sera’s back, guiding her blindfolded girlfriend through the undercroft. Sera was shaking from excitement—Dagna could feel the slight trembling of her skin.</p><p>Dagna herself was feeling giddy and a little nervous. Birthdays were supposed to be big events, and she loved giving gifts. She wanted this to be special. So she’d spent every spare moment for weeks crafting and testing the perfect gift.</p><p>“Wait right here,” Dagna said, letting go of Sera’s hand.</p><p>Sera stood fidgeting, and Dagna glanced back more than once to make sure she hadn’t slipped the blindfold off her eyes.  </p><p>“Okay, you can look now.”</p><p>Sera ripped off the blindfold and pushed her ragged bangs out of her eyes. Dagna took a moment to enjoy the look of pure wonder on her girlfriend’s pretty face. It wasn’t often she saw Sera speechless.</p><p>Dagna’s worktable held a tray of cookies iced to look like bees and there was a banner declaring <em>Happy Birthday, Sera</em>. Dagna had had to invent excuses to keep Sera out of the undercroft in order to sneak everything from the crate Josephine had ordered from Orlais. There was also a grenade flask on the table that glowed like iron in a smith’s forge.</p><p> “Aww, Widdle, why’d you do all this for me?” Sera said.</p><p>“Because I love you, silly. Let’s eat the cookies and then we can play with your present.”</p><p>Excitement glittered in both their eyes.</p><p>A few minutes later, Dagna took the flask from the table. “Okay, I’ve never tried this before, but I think it will be great. I tested it on my hand a few times to make sure it was safe.”</p><p>Sera peered curiously at the glowing concoction. “What’s it do?”</p><p>“Well, we both love fire, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What if you could <em>wear</em> fire?”</p><p>“Whaddya mean?”</p><p>“Pour some of this on you, and you’ll glow like you’re on fire.”</p><p>Sera clapped with glee. “Let’s try it out!”</p><p>“We should probably start by pouring some on your hand, like I did. I’m not sure how it will react to—”</p><p>“C’mon, safety’s for nobs,” Sera said, dumping the mixture over her head.</p><p>Dagna bounced on her heels with excitement, watching the glow spread across Sera’s hair, skin, and clothing. And then—Sera’s clothing began to dissolve.</p><p>Dagna’s eyes widened. “Oh, oops. I must’ve messed something up.”</p><p>“What is it?” Sera said.</p><p>“Your clothes!”</p><p>Sera grinned wickedly. “That’s friggin’ brilliant.”</p><p>“It isn’t burning your skin, is it? What about your hair?”</p><p>“Nothing can hurt Red Jenny!”</p><p>Sera was glowing like an ember from the heart of a fire, but the only part of her that seemed to have suffered for it was her clothing. Or lack thereof, at this point.</p><p>“Are you sure—”</p><p>“Let’s go!” Sera said, grabbing Dagna by the hand.</p><p>“Where are you—”</p><p>Sera took off running, headed straight through the main hall.</p><p>Sera let go of her hand once they were out of the undercroft, calling, “Watch this!” over her shoulder.</p><p>Dagna was a little relieved that it was around the time most of the Inquisition was asleep, because she couldn’t imagine the uproar if a streaking, flame-encased Sera had run through one of the Inquisitor’s judgments. Since the hall was mostly clear, she was happy to watch Sera’s lithe form dart through Skyhold, trailing flame like a comet.</p><p>They rushed past Varric’s usual spot, where he unluckily sat writing paperwork. He glanced up as they sped by and called, “Whoa there, Buttercup, I think you forgot something!”</p><p>“It’s my birthday!” Sera cried, putting her tongue out at him.</p><p>Dagna raced after her, laughter ringing as Sera ran to the top of the stairs outside the main hall.</p><p>“Lookit me, I’m Red Jenny, Bane of Coryphetits!” Sera crowed.</p><p>“Maker preserve us!” came Cassandra’s voice from the training yard. “What have you done with your clothes, Sera?”</p><p>“<em>Fasta vas!</em>” Dagna heard Dorian swear.</p><p>Sera ignored them, bounding down the stairs and darting into the Herald’s Rest. Dagna happily jogged after her and found her in her room, shaking with laughter.</p><p>Dagna collapsed on the bed beside her, wheezing. “I’ve never seen Seeker Cassandra look so shocked,” she confided.</p><p>“Best. Birthday. Ever.”</p><p>Dagna took a moment to catch her breath, then Sera pulled her over and kissed it away again. “I’m so glad you liked your surprise,” Dagna said. “But I think that particular mixture might be best enjoyed in private. Also—oops.” Dagna pointed to where Sera’s bare bum had melted a hole in the blanket. “Better watch where you sit.”</p><p>Sera stood and flung the holey blanket to the floor, then seated herself on top of it. “Guess it’s bath night tonight,” she declared.</p><p>It took some dedicated scrubbing to get the stuff off of Sera, but that part was fun, too, and there were many kisses along the way. Once they were done, the two of them lay back on Sera’s bed. “Y’know something, Widdle?” Sera asked. “It’s probably not even my birthday. Never knew when I was born. Silly, innit?”</p><p>Dagna took a long look at her. “Nobody ever told you your birthday?”</p><p>“Nah, just chose a day, instead.”</p><p>“Did you ever celebrate?”</p><p>“I used to steal ruffly underthings from nobles and run them up a flagpole.”</p><p>“I’m glad I got to celebrate with you this time, even if the results were—a little unexpected.”</p><p>Sera let out a yawn, then declared, “Your present was the best. Fire for my butt!”</p><p>“I’m glad it was fun, in the midst of—everything.”</p><p>“Hey, Widdle,” Sera said sleepily, “d’you think Corypheshit would be scared of butt fire?”</p><p>“Absolutely terrified,” Dagna assured her, stroking her hair.</p><p>“Butt fire, butt fire,” Sera singsonged, until her mumbles turned to snoring.</p><p>Dagna gathered her sleeping girlfriend into her arms and drifted off, already plotting out her next surprise for Sera. One thing was certain: no secret weapon she could devise would be as unexpected as Red Jenny’s bare, blazing bum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>